The Summer of Sin
by Ayshen
Summary: Happily married men don't lust after their brother's girl...Patrick Drake didn't get that memo. Electrick/MaLiz
1. Country Music

**A/N: Thanks to Sara for inspiring the title with her review of a Patrick drabble I wrote…and thanks to Gina for inspiring my Maltrick loving heart. **

**Stuff you need to know:**

**Scrubs are married, Robin was diagnosed with PPD but got over it. Spoilerish: She did go out with Brad and kiss him. Patrick saw but she doesn't know that.**

**Matt and Liz started dating February 2009 after the bio-toxin storyline. **

_Looking back it was hard to pinpoint exactly when things changed that summer but often times the journey led him back to the sandy porch of the beach house. That weekend may have not been some cataclysmic aligning of the stars but it set in motion feelings that couldn't just be taken back._

**June 2009**

"Alright I already talked to Robin, and Mac is going to watch Emma" Matt said as he approached the nurse's station.

Looking at him Patrick furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about?" he asked feigning confusion.

Sighing Matt rolled his eyes, "The beach house…Fire Island…this weekend. Don't tell me you forgot" he said annoyed.

Smirking Patrick looked at him, "Don't you get your panties in a bunch Matthew"

"Don't toy with me, okay? Elizabeth actually agreed to it, Lucky is taking the boys, and I get to watch _her_ walk around in this teeny white bikini" he said looking across the room where Elizabeth stood talking to Lainey.

Patrick's eyes looked across the room and he couldn't help the image of Elizabeth half naked that danced through his head. Sure he was a happily married family man now but Elizabeth was Elizabeth and he still had a couple fantasies left over from his bachelor days.

"Patrick, yoo-hoo, are you listening to me?" Matt asked.

Turning to him he smiled, "Yeah, Fire Island, Beach house, Friday" he said before shooting one last look in the petite brunette's direction, "Now, finish my rounds so I can go pack" he said handing him the clipboard.

"Asshole" Matt muttered as he walked off.

OoO

"I'm really excited about this weekend" Robin says smiling that grin he fell in love with.

The road back to normal after PPD hasn't been easy on either of them…and he wants to feel the same way as the day she became his wife but the wounds are still healing and sometimes he can't help to remember the way it felt to see her lips upon some strangers.

Nodding he forces a smile, "Me too" is all he can before focusing on the little eyes in front of him, "Oh there's Daddy's girl thinks she's all grown up because she can walk" he coos to Emma.

Robin is smiling at them and he tries to believe that everything is going to work out for them after all.

OoO

"I need a favor" Matt asks as soon as he opens up the door.

"No" he answers grabbing a bag to load in the car.

Groaning he stops him, "Patrick, seriously, I need you to go down there with Liz and Robin and I'll meet you guy tomorrow morning. Jacobs is out sick, Williams broke his ankle and somehow low totem resident got an extra shift, bastards" he mutters the last part.

Turning Patrick arches an eyebrow, "Well, two ladies are always better then one" he says grinning.

Matt just scowls and Robin interrupts, "Actually…I got called in on a consult today" she said biting her lip.

Looking into her eyes he hates that he is looking for signs of lying. There are no flags, and those deep brown eyes don't seem to shift the way they did months ago.

Shrugging, "I guess I'll go pick Emma up from Mac's"

"NO!" Matt interrupts.

"What?" he asks.

The younger man looks at him, "The bikini…this big" he says holding his fingers inches apart.

Robin laughs, "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that" she tells him dryly.

Shaking his head Patrick looks at him, "What do you want me to do Matthew?"

"Stop calling me that first..and second, you and Liz drive down there today…Robin and I will leave after work and get there around midnight, you won't hardy miss us…and that way there is no possible way Liz can take another shift at the hospital or anything else. Please big brother…you got dad, give me this one weekend with that white bikini"

"I think it's a good idea" Robin says wrapping her arm around him.

Looking at them he nods, "Alright"

OoO

"What are we listening to?" she asks as soon as they pull on the highway and he turns the radio on.

Smiling he looks at her, "This is Nightwish"

Her face contorts, "It sounds like they're yelling" she complained.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" he questions looking at her.

A smile grin comes to her face as she rifles through her back and then pulls out a CD, "In fact…I do" she says taking out his and putting hers in. Seconds later there is a sweet melody with some guys twang pouring from his stereo.

Pushing the button he shakes his head, "Uh-uh, there is a strict no country music in this car rule" he tells her.

As they struggle over control of the stereo he feels the familiar prickles on his skin whenever she is around. There is an ease with her; when feeling happy doesn't feel like a chore because it comes so effortlessly.

Grabbing his hand she holds it from the radio, "You do know if I don't have aesthetically pleasing music on I get car sick" he said a small grin tugging at her lips.

She peaks up at him under the fan of lashes. There has always been something about her eyes, the way he could stare into them for hours counting the swirls of blues…instead he looks away and shakes his head, "Does Matthew know that Nurse Webber has a bit of a forked tongue" he asked teasingly.

All she did was smile, "Matthew knows all about my tongue" she said before covering her mouth and realizing how it sounded, "I mean" she stuttered blushing.

There was something about watching her squirm that made her look even cuter...but it also made his mind wander. Sure he was the one who encouraged Matt to go after Elizabeth. It had been painfully obvious that his little brother harbored a deep crush for the pretty nurse…but Patrick didn't quite believe she would go for him. It stung a little in a way, even if he would never admit it out loud. When he first came to town he tried six ways to Sunday to get in her pants…but Matt, Matt actually was the one taking her out to dinner, and kissing her on her doorstep at night…and the thought alone irked him a little.

Relenting he hit the play button on the stereo and let a dimple cave in, "Just for you Nurse Webber"

"Thank you Dr. Drake" she said before laying her head back and closing her eyes.

Smiling he drove down the highway. Sooner then he imagined they were pulling off the road and heading to their destination. The six hour trip seemed to take no time at all, and when they caught a glimpse of the cottage he could see her smile from the corner of his eye.

"It's so cute, I wish I brought my sketch pad" she said happily.

Hearing her so excited made him smile wide, "Looks like little brother did good" he admitted.

As the car stopped she swatted his arm, "Stop calling him that" she warned.

"Yes mother"

Unbuckling her seatbelt she placed her hand on the car door before turning to him, "I get to pick my room first" she said throwing open the door and running towards the house.

Slowly he followed grinning, "I have the keys Nurse Webber" he said holding them up above her.

Looking sheepish she hung her head before grabbing them out of his hands swiftly, "And now I have them Dr. Drake" she said running towards the door.

Taking off after her he grabbed her and she tried to jiggle the key into the door, "And I got you" he said.

The warmth of her skin scalded his hands as he held her arms tightly, her lithe body wriggled against him, for a second he was lost in the scent of her hair tickling at his nose until she pushed open the door and he tripped letting her go.

Before he could really get his bearings she was yelling from upstairs, "So are you going to tell little brother you got beat by or girl, or am I" she asked finally coming back in view smiling.

Shaking his head he bit his lip…this was going to be an interesting weekend.


	2. Colors

**A/N: Things move a little slow through the weekend since I really want to shove how pivotal it is in the whole story, and speed up as the story progresses. **

**Thank you for all your kind words, they are awesome motivators. **

**This is for Gina…who I'm hoping is not still in the white van parked in front of my apartment building. **

Pushing the last of his clothes in the drawer he tried to shake the awkward nervousness that had begun to crawl under his skin. It was asinine really…she was Elizabeth, his friend, his brother's girl…and that meant it didn't matter that she was beautiful, or that even her in scrubs had the ability to conjure up some sexy as hell fantasies.

Splashing water on his face he heard a knock, "Are you decent?" she questioned behind the closed door.

Opening the door he looked at her. She had changed into a green halter top that hugged the smooth contours of her body and pulled her chestnut hair back into a ponytail which seemed to make her aqua eyes look even more expressive, "Nurse Webber, no free shows" he teased hoping to avoid creating any more unnecessary tension.

Rolling her eyes she placed a hand on her slim jean clad hip, "Someone is still as full of himself as the day he sauntered into General Hospital"

He laughed, "I must have made quite the impression, if you still remember the day" he answered making her laugh.

Playfully she punched him in the arm, "A bad impression" she shot back with a grin, "Now, if you're finished looking at yourself can we go into town, I'm starving"

"Never too busy for you Nurse Webber"

OoO

They drove along the water, the wind whipping their hair around and he felt free…like all the months of bad had disappeared in the salted air. As they pulled into the small town she smiled, "Oh, that one is cute let's go there"

Groaning he pulled into a space in front of the clapboard café, "Seriously, why do women choose restaurant by their cuteness" he asked.

Looking to him she arched an eyebrow, "The same reason boys pick their women that way" she said before opening the door.

Following her he couldn't help the smile that played on his face…she always made him feel at ease…even at the times when he thought Robin's post partum would drown him, she always helped him steal a bit of air.

The waitress greeted them with a smile, "Did you two get lost on your way to the Abercrombie shoot?" she teased turning to the cook, "Aren't they pretty Earl?" she asked.

Leaning in he took in a whiff of her shampoo before whispering, "How is it that even in New York the waitress in the diner has a Southern accent" he questioned.

To avoid laughing out loud she leaned in to him for a moment, and for a second it felt oddly intimate and he fought any urge to place his hands on her bare skin before she turned back on her heel.

"Take a seat any where you'd like, and I'll be right with you" she told them and they took a seat at a booth with a view of the sparkling water.

"What are you going to get" she asked over her menu.

Looking over the menu he shrugged, "A chicken Caesar salad"

"You are such a girl" she told him her face contorting in disgust, "We are on vacation and you're getting a salad…first you trade in the sports car for a minivan and then you order a salad…I'm going to have to dock you a couple of points on your man car" she told him.

If it were anyone else he probably would have been slightly offended…but there she was biting her lip to keep from laughing, her aqua eyes dancing like the sea and he was too happy to care that she was threatening to punch his man card.

When the waitress came up he shot a look at her before ordering, "I'll have the monster burger, add bacon with fries"

She smiled, "That's more like it"

OoO

"So, you know how to barbeque, right?" she asked as they made their way through the local supermarket.

"Yes Nurse Webber, that notch is still on my man card" he told her.

She smiled at him before throwing stuff in the cart. It was hard to ignore the men who stared at her wherever they went, and as lame as it was he didn't mind all of them thinking she was his girl and that made him feel like even more then a jackass. As soon as Robin and Matt showed up it would go back to normal and he didn't know whether to be grateful or hate it.

OoO

As they pulled up back to the cottage Liz pulled out her vibrating cell phone, "Well hello to you too" she answered a little sing-song to her tone.

Matt.

A smile lit her face and she turned to him, "Matt is waiting for Robin to get out of an observation and then they are going to head down, he doesn't think they will get in until midnight" she told him before going back to the phone, "Yes, okay, we'll see you then" she said before hanging up.

Looking at the time she smiled, "Looks like it's just you and I Dr. Drake…and I'm thinking we have yet to visit the beach"

"Nurse Webber…I have always admired your mind" he said flashing his dimples.

After quickly changing he unpacked the groceries he heard her come down. It wasn't the white bikini but he assumed that was relegated for his little brother's eyes…but instead she wore a royal blue tank with some itsy bitsy white and blue shorts that had Hollister emblazoned on the backside.

"Ready?" she asked wearing one of the trademark smiles that made even the biggest player fall for at least a moment.

Dimples etched into his cheeks, "I was born ready" he answered.

Shaking her head she made her way down the path towards the beach. She never gave his player crap a second glance…but he wondered if she knew that most of the time it wasn't just crap.

Somehow they ended up sitting in front of some long abandoned lifeguard tower as the sun dipped down in back of the ocean, "When I look at sunsets like these, it makes me miss painting so much" she said timbers of sadness in her tone.

Looking out he wished he could see it through her eyes…to him it was just a bunch of colors, to her it was a masterpiece.

"Why'd you stop painting" he questioned.

Her eyes met his, "I didn't totally quit, I still have my studio but most of what I do now is painting with the kids…colors have never seemed the same after everything. It's like somehow in between work and life everything kind of dulled" she mused.

Unconsciously his finger touched a strand that had come loose and tucked it behind her ear, the steady pulse of electricity flowing through their skin.

Blue, green, flecks of yellow and gray, dark pupils staring up at him and then she got up quickly tossing any connection back into the sand.

"Loser back to the house washes the dishes" she yelled before he was watching her legs tear across the sand.

Instead of trying to catch up he admired the way her body looked as she made her way back up to the house. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Who I Use To Be

**A/N: Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome!**

Climbing in the shower he turned the left nozzle to cold…very cold. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. Elizabeth had been his friend since he came into town. Even when he was trying to get in her pants she was strong and steady. It was refreshing in a way, a woman that didn't fall into his bed. He respected her, and then he had come to trust her…with his secrets, his feelings and his daughter. It was a time that all he could feel was broken and alone. Elizabeth had been there to remind him that he had someone in his corner, and she had stepped up when she didn't have too…and it had left him sort of in awe of her.

Somewhere in there, Robin had finally chosen to get help, and Matt had somehow manned up and asked Elizabeth out on a date. The rest was lost in the months that had suddenly passed them by…and as he and Robin became reacquainted he still depended on Elizabeth to remind him that everything would one day be okay.

All that was fine until the day he started to imagine her lips on his…it had snuck up on him. Sure, he was a man, and it's not like he hadn't entertained a fantasy or two about another woman when he was with Robin but...Elizabeth was never just another woman.

OoO

After he pulled on a pair of running shorts he wandered back towards the bedroom. Her door was half opened and he smiled as he caught sight of her fast asleep, cuddled up next to the pillow. Before when he use to look at women he use to judge them by how doable they were. Now he noticed things about them, like the way gentle fingers played in his daughter's hair whenever she climbed into Auntie Izzie's arms, or how cerulean blue eyes deepened when son's names fell from her lips. He didn't know what to make of it…three years ago he wasn't this guy, and somehow all these women came around and changed his world.

Grabbing the afghan off the chair he gently placed it over her tiny body before backing out of the room and gently shutting he door. Taking the stairs two at a time he found his way down into the living room and picked up the discarded cell phone.

Robin had called, and he wished for those flip flops that use to happen upon hearing the sound of her voice over his voicemail.

"Hey, it's me, Matt and I are on our way, I stopped by Mac's and Emma was taking a bath. I gave her a kiss for me and you…so I'll see you later tonight"

The thought of his daughter made him smile and he hit the speed dial number three, "I was surprised you waited this long to call" Maxie answered.

"What are you doing there?" he asked.

"Painting Emma's toenails" she said.

Groaning he could feel his nostrils flare, "Maxie, I swear, you better"

"Okay chill out Daddy day care, Mac went to go get dinner at Kelly's so he left Spinelli and I are watching Emma"

"I hope that means Spinelli is doing most of the watching" he said purposely pushing her buttons.

She sighed, "Did you actually want something or did you call just to hear my voice?"

"Let me speak to my daughter"

"You are so lame, she is going to gurgle a couple of times and slobber on the phone" she said before her voice became distant, "Say hi to your dorky daddy Emma" she told her.

He could hear soft coos before the phone dropped and the sounds of toys rustling got noisier, "Yeah sorry Patrick, you use to be able to hold a woman's attention longer then ten seconds…then you went and bought a minivan, have a nice vacation" Maxie mocked before hanging up on him.

Sighing he heard the stairs creak, "You miss her already, don't you?" she asked coming towards him.

Dimples caved in and he shrugged, "You caught me"

Sitting next to him she tucked her legs underneath her, "I just got finished calling the boys" she admitted a slight blush coming to her milky white skin.

Looking down at his hands he shook his head before turning back to her, "It's hard to remember who I was before Emma, most of the time I don't even want to"

Touching his hand she looked at him from under the fan of lashes, "You were never a bad guy Patrick, never"

For a moment they sat there chocolate eye locked with blue, the tension thick, the tingling that flowed through their still connected hands. She pulled away first and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "So, were we going to barbeque? You mentioned it earlier and we should probably get started so we're not stuck out with the mosquitoes" she said hoping off the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, sounds good" he said trying to act like there wasn't blood pulsing through his veins and he couldn't hear his heartbeat in his ears.

"Okay, I'll get the meat ready" she finished before escaping through the door.

Sitting there for a couple long moments he stared at his hands. Before he had come to Port Charles they were his most prized possession and the only thing that mattered…but now, everything mattered.

OoO

"Ew Patrick no, that's still bleeding" she protested as he cut a piece of steak off.

The evening was warm and any tension Patrick swore was there before had dissipated and the comfort she seemed to carry in her smile had engulfed him, "I refuse to burn your steak…it hasn't done anything for me to treat it that way" he teased, "Come on, one bite, and if you hate it…well then I will make you some beef jerky"

Rolling her eyes she grabbed the fork and bit the piece of beef. He could see the scowl come over her face, "Okay, so maybe it's not that bad" she said.

"Okay, we'll say that Nurse Webber"

Shaking her head he watched as she sashayed towards the kitchen, "Yes we will Dr. Drake"

OoO

During dinner her phone vibrated across the table, "Hey" she answered a smile playing on her face, "What, no, seriously? There's no way. No I understand, okay, yeah I'll let him know" she finished before hanging up and looking at him, "The road's closed, some bad accident, Matt and Robin are stuck"

"What?" he asked.

Putting down the phone she sighed, "The highway patrol said it wouldn't be open until five tomorrow morning so they got a hotel room and are going to drive over early tomorrow morning"

The words didn't quite sink in until the next ones fell from her lips, "So it looks like it's just you and me tonight"

Suddenly, surviving the night seemed like a goal in itself.


	4. Steam

**A/N: Thank you for your kind feedback; it really helps me. Right now things are a little fluffy and I plan on taking it slowly because I want the development to feel natural. Thanks for coming for the ride with me! **

**This is for Gina who was the one to spark the Electrik muse back into action last year. **

It was an embarrassment how he suddenly felt like a adolescent when he was alone with her. How his fingers itched to reach out and brush hair off her face, or how his tongue darted onto his lips every time he thought about how that pretty pink gloss tasted.

She smiled, "So how are you going to entertain me Dr. Drake" she teased.

He could hear the race of his heart beat in his ears and he was glad that Pete or Ian weren't here to see him so domesticated. Back then it was all about the thrill of the chase, and getting stuck alone with as many hot coeds as possible…but now the game had changed. A bunch of short brunettes had come in and screwed everything up.

"Earth to Patrick" she said rousing him from the mush in his head.

Shaking it off he tried to put on the act he had perfected, "I thought you were doing the entertaining tonight Nurse Webber" he kidded flashing his dimples.

Biting her lip she laughed that infectious giggle that dove under his skin and flooded his body with warmth.

"Your player moves are a bit rusty Daddy Drake"

Shooting her a glare he got up, "I'm hurt. First you start hole punching my man card and now you are doubting my ability to entertain you?" he asked.

"Did you bring your race track" she shot back arching her eyebrow at him.

There was something in the way he always felt totally at ease with her…the way she took any pretense out of their time together and made him not have to fake anything, "You know what Nurse Webber, I am going to show you a good time tonight…and you are going to make me breakfast in the morning"

Her mouth widened into an O with mock indignation, "Is that a sexist comment?"

His tongue darted out to lick his lips, "No, it's a bet. I entertain you tonight, you make me breakfast tomorrow?" he asked wiggling his brows.

"And if I'm thoroughly bored tonight?"

Smiling, "I'll make you breakfast"

Jutting her hand out she matched his smile "Deal"

He shook her hand letting the tiny one fit perfectly in his and telling himself that it didn't feel like perfection, "Alright…I am going to fire up the blender…and the hot tub…you scared yet?"

"Shaking in my flip flops" she said before pulling her hand away and patting his face, "By the way, I like French toast in the morning"

OoO

As he pulled on his swim trunks he tried to tell himself that being in the hot tub meant nothing…that he wasn't wringing his hands waiting for her to walk out of the door in the white bikini his brother had been talking about for weeks.

Matt…his brother…there was something about thinking about him that struck him in his gut. They had come from a non existent relationship to something really good…and Elizabeth was his girl; that in itself should have set it up huge glaring warning signs. Yet, here he was walking out of the room feeling like a kid on Christmas.

Walking by her door he saw her on the phone and she offered a finger wave, "Oh yeah, Daddy went to get ice cream, that's great…I love you too Cameron…okay let me talk to Lainey. Hey, yeah he told me that Daddy is going to get ice cream, thanks again, okay I'll see you in a couple of days" she said clicking.

Their eyes caught through the doorway and she gave him a sad look, "My babies are getting too big, and they're having so much fun without me" she said a tinge of sadness in her voice, "Jake didn't even want to get on the phone because him and Lainey were building a puzzle"

Naturally his arms opened and she fell into them her chestnut hair tickling against the bare of his chest. It made something grow inside him; protective, hunger…love. She pulled away a slight trace of tears pooling in her eyes, "Sorry, I'm"

"Don't be sorry" he ordered gently, "Is it hard, Lainey and…"

Sitting on the bed she wrapped her legs under her, "It was at first…but this time Lucky and I aren't getting back together, and I really love that he found someone like her"

Closing his eyes he paused for a moment and tried to imagine Robin with someone else…he was surprised at the lack of feeling that was there. In the past when she would turn to Jason or Nikolas it would make his blood boil…but after watching her and Brad…it had broke something inside of him; something he desperately wanted to fix but it was like the harder he tried the worse he broke them.

"You're a better person than most" he told her.

Shoving his shoulder she pushed him out of the room, "Compliments will get you everywhere, now go while I change"

Running downstairs he turned the bubbles on in the hot tub and then went back into the kitchen pulling out the strawberries, the rum and the blender. Mixing the ingredients he didn't hear her walk down. When his eyes met her body he drank in the sight of her alabaster skin in the dark of the kitchen mixed in with the moonlight that peaked through the windows.

It wasn't the white bikini…and a part of him was jealous that she was obviously saving it for Matt, but instead she wore a more demure red one piece that looked sinful hugging her slim curves.

Before he could speak she got a glint in her eyes, "Last one in the hot tub is a rotten egg" she cried running towards the patio.

For a moment he was stuck in place, but he made up for it with long strides. Right as she made it to the stairs he grabbed her as they tipped over and fell in together. When the came up she was still in his arms their wet torsos pressed together.

He pressed against him was messing with his psyche and affecting the part of his brain that dealt with rational thought. She pulled away, "That was not fair, now my hair is all wet and disgusting" she said narrowing her eyes.

Laughing he let his back hit the wall of the Jacuzzi hoping that some distance would stop making him feel so lightheaded, "I'm sorry" he said honestly.

Shrugging he let herself sink down and closed her eyes, "Nothing a strawberry daiquiri won't fix" she said any animosity forgotten.

"At your service" he teased.

OoO

Maybe it was the steam, or every guy's fantasy about a beautiful woman and a hot tub but he had trouble focusing. Luckily she filled any awkward silences with normal chit chat. She had him coming out of his own skin and she didn't even realize it.

"I'm becoming prune like" she complained after awhile.

Looking at his own hands he agreed, "Let me go grab a couple of towels" he said jumping out.

Coming back he watched her crawl out and he opened the towel so that he could wrap her in it. Slowly his arms encircled her pulling the soft cotton around her lithe body. Her eyes looked up under a fan of dark lashes and met his. The air thickened, and for a moment they stayed in that position staring.

Then he heard the familiar ringtone boom from the kitchen…his wife's ringtone.


	5. Stealing Time

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like Liz's spunky personality coming back. I miss that aspect of her and I think it comes out with Patrick; so I wanted to play that up. Hope you like!**

"That's your phone" she whispered breaking the moment.

His lips tightened in a line and he nodded tightening the towel, "I should get that" he said hoping that she couldn't hear the sound of his heartbeat that seemed to be residing in his throat.

Trotting towards the phone he watched as she walked through the house and up the stairs, "Hello…hey you…yeah I wish you could be here too" he said the empty words making him feel like a jackass.

The fact was; he had forgotten for a moment that this was supposed to be a vacation for him and his wife, a reprieve from the nightmare that happened after Emma's birth and instead he was treating it like a weekend getaway with another woman. The worst part about it was that he should feel more guilty…instead he was happy to be with her because for the first time in six months, besides his times with Emma, he was really smiling.

"Okay, sleep well…yeah, I love you too"

Leaning against the kitchen counter he hung his head and rubbed his neck.

"You're not wimping out on me already?" she asked behind him.

A slight chill shot through his body and he looked up to see her. She had changed out of her bathing suit and into a pair of yoga pants, a tank, her hair thrown up in a ponytail and he could only cringe at the word cute that played in his head.

"Never" he said feeling the familiar surge of electricity whenever she was within five feet of him.

She smiled wide, her eyes brightening, "Good, go pick a movie, and I'll make the popcorn"

As he walked by he stopped next to her, "Since you can't boss me around in the OR, you're doing it here?" he teased.

Arching an eyebrow she turned to him, "Who says I can't boss you around in the OR? Just call me Epiphany" she kidded.

Laughing he ran upstairs to change and then made his way towards the flat screen and turned in on. Crap…girl crap…oh basketball…more girl crap…oh Nascar he thought sitting down and becoming engrossed in the race.

Before he knew it she was plopping down and taking the remote out of his hand and switching the channel, "Hey I was watching that" he said trying to grab the remote.

Shaking her head she tucked it in between the couch cushions behind her, "No country music in the car…and no Nascar in the vacation house" she told him.

Flipping through the channels she finally stopped, "Oh"

As she looked to him he shook his head, "I do not watch, What Not to Wear" he said sternly.

"Maybe you should" she said before giggling and switching the channel.

"Are you saying I don't know how to dress?" he asked feigning mock indignation.

Laughing she shook her head and then got serious, "Actually, I like the way you dress"

He was grateful that they were alone and no one could see the way his dimples curved in at her words. It was like a double edged sword…how she got to him…on one hand it felt more right than anything, and on the other it felt like sudden death.

"Oh I love this movie" she said putting the remote down.

Looking at her he hoped it wasn't something lame…because when her smile curved her lips; he couldn't imagine saying no to her, "Please tell me it's not a chick flick" he complained hoping it sounded somewhat convincing.

"Doctor Zhivago is not a chick flick…it's a well respected work of art" she explained.

When he shot her a look she laughed, "Seriously"

"Okay who is this?"

"That is Dr. Zhivago's brother…he is looking for the love child of his brother and mistress Lara"

"Oh, Mistress, maybe I will like this movie" he taunts.

Rolling her eyes she shakes her head, "Such a man…it's not that type of movie…he is married but he and Lara fall in love when they are working together to help injured soldiers"

He likes to watch her talk…as cliché as it sounds, he likes to see her excited, passionate, full of life. He remembered a time she always looked sad, and he use to wish he could find the secret to making her smile…now that he has; he hopes he never stops being able to do just that.

As the movie winds on he finds himself oddly entertained…but when he looks over her head is lying back on the cushions of the couch, small feet lie in his lap and her blue eyes are closed with the dark lashes touching at her peach cheeks.

Smiling he can feel the dimples as they cave into his cheeks as he grabs the afghan off the back of the couch and covers her up. Part of him doesn't want to disturb her and the other part revels in the closeness…the feeling that she is his to spend the night with instead of across the hall. He doesn't even turn off the television, just sort of lays back and closes his eyes and lets his body relax.

Somewhere in the middle of the night he wakes up and even though they are still head to feet, her body is pressed up against his all warm and pliable and he wishes it were different, and hates himself for it…but he doesn't move; just closes his eyes again and figures he can beat himself up in the morning.

The next time he wakes it is morning, and he slowly untangles himself from her and makes his way to the kitchen. Grabbing the familiar items he mixes together the eggs, a little vanilla and cinnamon just like his mom had taught him, then the bread, the pan…and when it's done he makes her a plate. Walking in to the living room he watches her sleep; before leaning down and gently pushing her shoulder, "Elizabeth" he whispers.

Her eyes open, slightly groggy and confused, "Patrick?" she murmurs gently.

For a moment all he wants to do is lean down and press his lips against hers, but he catches himself before doing something he can't take back, "I made you breakfast" he says with a smile.

A small one comes to her face as she sits up, "You did thoroughly entertain me; so I thought I owed you breakfast" she kidded.

Shrugging, "Eh, French toast is my specialty" he said holding the plate.

As they went to the patio to eat his phone rang, "Yeah…okay…good"

Looking across the table he tries not to sound disappointed, "Matt said they will be here in about half an hour"

She nods, "Oh good"

For now; he is just stealing the last moments of having her all to himself.


	6. Bikini

**A/N: This is moving slow; I hope you don't mind. **

As soon as they finished breakfast she ran upstairs to change…for his brother. The very thought of it punched him in the gut and that made him feel like a grade A jackass. He was sure that somewhere in the bible it warned against falling for your brother's girl.

He dropped his body on the couch and tried to forget how her satiny skin felt pressed against his the night before. Quickly he flipped on a race and did his best to focus on the cars circling the track.

"Hey, hey, what happened to the no Nascar rule?" she teased coming down the stairs.

Inwardly he groaned at the sight of her. The summer dress was the same color as a ripe green apple just waiting to be bitten into, and her hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail that seemed to beg to have fingers tangled in its strands.

"You look great" he managed to get out letting his eyes rove over her body.

Blushing she rolled her eyes, "Well, let's hope Matt thinks so"

He'd have to be blind not to, he thought but instead smiled, "My brother is a Drake, we appreciate the finer things in life" he flirted.

That got a pillow thrown at his head, "Always the flirt" she said disgusted.

It was the easiest way he knows how to turn it into a game again in order to avoid anything real he is feeling. Before anything more can be said the sound of rocks crunching under tires makes them both turn their heads towards the door.

"They're here" she says happily before walking out into the sunlight.

Following he takes a deep breath and walks out. Matt is already out of the car and has his hands on Elizabeth's waist. Looking away he finds to familiar brown eyes staring back at him, "Hey you" she says smiling.

Opening up his arms she wraps hers around him as her head falls onto his chest. Leaning down he kisses her head affectionately and yet his eyes stay on the couple across the lawn smiling, her arms around his neck as he stares at her.

Robin pulls away and smiles, "So are you going to show me to our bedroom" she asks the flirtatious tone in her voice.

He holds out his hand to her leading her inside, forcing himself not to look back outside. Slowly they walked together, her hand fitting in his and reminding him of the way things use to be, "Matt did a great job, this house is awesome" she marveled as they walked through it.

A smile came to his face hearing the happiness in her voice, "Yeah, well we will keep that to ourselves…don't want Matthew getting a big head" he told her.

"Be good"

Swatting her butt he chuckled, "I'm better than good"

They walked up the stairs to the bedroom and she walked to the window, "The view is great"

Coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. All he wanted was to go back…back to that place where love was brand new and it had made him feel more alive than ever before…instead he felt like a man desperately clinging to sand that was sliding through his fingers.

When she turned around she was smiling, "I'm glad we came, I think it will be good for us" she said wrapping her arms around his neck again.

Pulling her close he closed his eyes…he hoped so.

OoO

"So I did good, right?" Matt asked as he sat on the couch next to him.

Smiling he looked over to his little brother. When he first met him he was angry…angry about Noah, angry that his parent's grand love story was a lie, and angry that Matt didn't even want to give him the time of day. Then he got to know him, and Matt seemed to be a missing part of his life; especially when he saw the way Emma loved her Uncle Matt.

Shrugging he grabbed the remote out of his hand, "Don't think one good choice counter balances all the horrible mistakes you have made and are bound to do again" he said flipping on the race.

Matt scowled at him, "You are such a jackass"

Patrick smirked and propped his feet on the coffee table and Matt pushed them off, "So are you and Robin going to come down to the beach with Elizabeth and I or are you going to spend some time 'bonding'" Matt mocked making air quotes.

Putting his feet back up on the table Patrick rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about" he asked noting a strange look on his brothers face.

Shrugging Matt crossed his arms, "Robin told me you know she was hoping you guys could reconnect, so I don't want to interrupt any reconnecting time…and honestly would prefer reconnecting when I was out of the house"

Groaning Patrick shook his head. He hated when she did that…shared too much with people he would rather she not share with, "Robin and I are reconnecting fine, I don't even know why she talked to you about it" he said gruffly.

"Dude, hello, we were stuck together for like 12 hours, of course we talked about you…just like I'm sure you and Elizabeth talked about us"

The words cut him and he looked back at the TV pretending to find something interesting about the cars whirling around the track. Instead all he could concentrate on was the way her wet body had felt against his, or the way her eyes looked up at him shining in the moonlight.

"Hello, are you guys going to the beach or not?" Matt asked perturbed.

Looking over he faked disinterest, "Yeah, beach, fine, I swear you talk more than a chick, just tell Robin" he told him annoyed at himself.

His brother shook his head and then they heard from the stairs, "Matt, can you come up here and tie my bikini string"

Clapping his hands Matt smiled and then hit his shoulder, "I guess she needs my nimble surgeon fingers" he said happily before running up the stairs.

Patrick's head hit the back of the couch and he tried to not think about the little white bikini that was being placed over peach skin upstairs. Walking to the fridge he popped a top on a beer and hoped it would quell the nerves.

This wasn't him…he hadn't lusted after a chick besides his wife in what felt like forever. Liz was his friend, his best friend, his wife's friend, his brothers girl…and that meant she was totally off limits…his head understood it, but he wished he could remind those jumble of nerves that lit on fire every time he thought about her.

"Hey, Matt said we were going down the beach" Robin asked rounding the corner.

Her petite curves were encased in a wisp of a turquoise bikini, "Wow…you look great" he said admiring the way her dark hair contrasted her tan skin.

A shy blushing smile came to her face, "Why thank you" she said beaming.

Taking her in his arms he pulled her half naked body to him and she stood on her tiptoes as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"Oh man, seriously" Matt said disgustedly behind them.

Breaking away Patrick looks towards his brother with a cocky grin but instead caught two cerulean eyes staring at him uncomfortably. Their eyes stayed caught until she turned away and grabbed his brother's hand.

He had done nothing wrong…but inside he felt like he was making all the mistakes.


	7. Wanting

As they walked down the beach Robin held his hand and leaned into him. For a moment it felt almost like nothing had ever changed; the moment was fleeting...it always was, but he chased after it every time because he wanted it back. He wanted to wake up one morning still desperately in love with Robin, but as hard as he ran towards that dream...he could never quite catch it.

Matt and Elizabeth walked just in front of them, and he watched as his brother held her hand and smiled at something she said. He looked so happy in that moment that it made Patrick feel even worse for wanting Elizabeth...and he did want her; last night had moved him passed any thoughts otherwise.

It seemed like they walked forever until Matt picked out "the perfect spot" next to the water. After laying out towels Robin peeled off her shorts and handed him the plastic tube, "Sun block my back please" she asked sweetly.

The bikini looked great against her tan skin, the bottoms hugging her rounded backside perfectly. Smiling he playfully swatted out before spreading the cream on her shoulders, up her neck, down her sides. Then he looked over at her; and watched as she slowly pulled the green sundress over her head revealing the infamous white bikini.

Damn. He knew he shouldn't stare, shouldn't imagine his teeth pulling that small knot watching as the material separated from her flesh and revealed herself to him.

"Patrick, I think it's rubbed in" Robin said laughing as he noticed his hands massaging her shoulder her skin roughly.

"Sorry" he apologized quickly covering, "I just wanted to make sure all of that beautiful skin was protected" he said as she turned to kiss him.

His eyes stayed open and he watched them laugh as Matt squirted sun block on her alabaster skin rubbing it gently over her shoulders, and down the curve of her back where his fingertips rested at the small of her back and his lip touched the back of her neck.

Robin pulled away and laid her head on his bare chest, "You're perfect" she murmured

Asshole...that's what he was, a big fat jackass...he forced his eyes to pull away from the couple across the towels and wrapped his arm around his wife vowing to try harder to be a better husband, a better brother...but then his eyes naturally found hers again and he wondered how the hell he was supposed to stop wanting her.

OoO

Closing his eyes he sat on a lawn chair and let the sun soak into his skin. When he heard footsteps he opened them eyes to her. The white bathing suit was stuck to her body in ways that made his stomach clench, her hair was wet, her pink lips pouted, and he had a feeling he would never need another Sports Illustrated swimsuit model to star in a fantasy.

"Done already?" he asked.

She wrapped the towel around her and took a seat next to him, "The salt, my eyes, bad combo"

He nodded, "Robin went off looking for seashells for Emma"

Her gaze looked out the on the water, "You miss her?" she asked turning back and smiling at him.

Sheepishly he grinned and held up his hand, "Guilty as charged" he admitted, "I just never thought I wanted kids, and now I have her and I can't imagine my life without her in it"

"It's funny how kids fill up all those empty spaces in you that you didn't even know you had"

Nodding he wondered how it was she always knew exactly what to say and exactly how he was feeling, "We should bring them here" he told her, "I bet Cam and Jake would love the water"

Cobalt eyes widened in excitement, "They would love it...I would be a nervous wreck"

"Nah, you know I'd show them proper water safety" he teased.

Their eyes met, and he knew he shouldn't be talking like this, imagining them on vacation with the kids. He loved Cam and Jake, and Elizabeth loved Emma...and the picture in his head of them sitting together on the beach felt so right; he couldn't help but wish that in some other life it could be true...in this life; it wasn't.

Matt walked up, "I'm starving" he said before shooting a look at Patrick, "Don't say it"

Patrick looked, "Don't say what Dr. Hunter? That there is no possible way, medically, that you are starving?" he asked, "Hungry, yes, starving...no"

"Have I ever told you that you are an asshole?" Matt asked.

Robin walked up and Elizabeth shook her head, "Thank God, there is way too much testosterone right here"

OoO

"You forgot beer?" Matt asked opening the fridge at the house, "What can of man forgets beer?"

Shooting him a dirty look Patrick shrugged, "Why don't we just drive into town and pick some up"

The girls nodded, "We're going to be in the kitchen making lasagna, so you guys might as well get out" Elizabeth said.

"Oh and grab some wine, merlot" Robin added.

Leaning in Matt kissed Elizabeth on the lips making her smile, "We'll be back in a flash"

OoO

"So since you bought a minivan does that mean you have to drive like a senior citizen?" Matt asked flipping through stations.

Slapping his hand Patrick glared, "I'll have you know, that this minivan gets amazing mileage and has really good handling" he explained.

"If that makes you feel better big brother"

When they pulled up to the market Patrick noticed the hobby shop next to it, "I'm going to run in here really quick...you brought your ID, right? I don't want them to think they are selling to minor"

"Prick"

Smiling Patrick walked into the store and found the aisle he was looking for. Throwing stuff in a basket he went and paid at the counter, before hiding the bag in the back of the car.

OoO

"That was great" both of them said at the same time.

Robin and Liz smiled and Matt wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, "But I am beat" he said.

"Me too, I think it was the lumpy hotel mattresses last night" Robin admitted.

Elizabeth got up taking his hand, "You poor babies...come on Matt, let me put you to bed" she kidded before turning to them, "You guys have a good evening"

Patrick walked as they walked up the stairs before turning back to Robin, "You want to go to bed"

Shaking her head she smiled, "You're obviously not tired...so no, I'll go to bed by myself...as long as you promise that I'll wake up in your arms"

Memories of the night before invaded his thoughts but he pushed them back, "No place I'd rather be" he said kissing her.

Sitting on the patio he stared out onto the crashing ways. This wasn't how his life was supposed to be...when he fell in love with Robin; that was going to be it. No one else was supposed to creep into his heart; he wasn't supposed to want someone else in his life, in his bed...but he did, he wanted her.

The patio door opened and she stood there; her toffee hair shining in the moonlight, "Hey" he managed to get out.

"Matt is dead to the world, but I'm not tired" she explained.

She took a seat next to him and stared out at the water, "It's so pretty, it would make a perfect picture" she mused.

Smiling he looked at her, "Hold that thought" he said running out to the car.

When he came back she eyed him curiously and he pulled out the sketch pad and pencils, "I figured while you were here maybe you could pretend it was a simpler time...maybe even use some of the colors" he explained handing her the items.

There were tears in her eyes, and he wanted to reach out, take her in his arms, kiss the tears away...instead he sat down next to her silently and closed his eyes lulled by the sound of her pencil against paper.


	8. Effortless

**A/N: So I wrote this chapter, hated it, and rewrote it. Hope you enjoy! **

After a nice long cold shower that his body seemed to be growing accustomed to he walked downstairs to the notable smell of bacon cooking. When he walked into the kitchen he stopped for a minute to just stare at her. Standing by the stove she wore a pair of pajama pants and a simple tank top. Her long hair was pulled into a bouncy ponytail and she was singing some country song and dancing as she flipped something in the pan.

It was cute and such a deviation from the erotic picture in his dream. It was part of what made her so irresistible to him; the fact that she held so many facets in his mind. From the caring nurse, to the woman that looked like perfection with the daughter on his hip, then the sexy ass woman that made his blood course through his veins, and then there was this...the cute, beautiful woman who cooked breakfast as she hummed.

God, how he longed to stroll up behind her and wrap his arms around her...but he didn't. Instead he stood there staring at her for a nice long while before clearing his throat.

"Ah" she said jumping and dropping the spatula.

They both leaned down to pick it up; their hands touching and their eyes meeting. For a moment he almost did it; almost just leaned in and kissed her. ..but she stood up smiling at him, "You scared me" she said her voice sounding slightly raspy and sending goose bumps up and down his skin.

"Sorry"

Turning around she washed the spatula, "I thought I would make you...guys, breakfast"

Nodding he worked around her pulling out the coffee machine, "It smells great" he said as they fell into an almost natural rhythm while working next to each other.

The naturalness of being around her was always something that kind of threw him off. He was use to it being hard so having it this effortless was making him want to either embrace it or run for the hills. He watched her as she cooked and her eyes slowly met his.

He could tell there was something she wanted to say and he stared at her. She set the spatula down and her aqua eyes twinkled up at him, "I wanted to thank you for last night" she started. He made an attempt to shrug it off but she shook her head, "That was one of the sweetest things someone has done for me in awhile, and I wanted you to know how much I appreciated it"

His heart skipped around in his chest and he could feel his dimples etch into his cheeks, "Good"

Slowly she opened her arms and wrapped them around him. He swore a part of him went to hell in that moment but he pulled her close to him and let her scent tickle his nose as her body melded against his. She fit perfectly against him like two parts of a perfectly entwined circle and he leaned down to place a chaste kiss atop her head. After she pulled away and just looked at him before turning around, "I better get back to these before I burn them" she said chewing on her lip.

Working around her he pulled out a cup and threw some sugar in it, then he grabbed the milk and poured it in hers with two packets of Equal. Leaning over he handed it to her, "Milk and equal" he said.

She took it in her small hands and looked at him from the corners of her eyes and a small smile upturned her pink lips, "You do listen when I'm talking" she teased.

Leaning in he let himself get one last whiff of her hair, "I listen to everything you say Nurse Webber" he whispered before walking out onto the deck.

OoO

"We should go out somewhere tonight" Robin said sitting up on the beach blanket.

After breakfast they had settled on another day lounging on the beach which meant another day of bikinis and wet naked skin. Matt was propped up on his elbow, his body turned into Elizabeth as he played with a tendril of her hair. She let out a girlish giggle and Patrick thought about going to drown himself in the expanse of ocean in front of him.

Turning Elizabeth looked at Robin, "Oh, I read about this great bar in town"

Matt groaned and Patrick took off his glasses and looked at him, "What, little brother, did you forget your ID and are afraid they won't let you in"

His brother simply glowered at him, "Shut up asshole.

Robin shook her head, "Now boys, should Elizabeth and I leave you two home and go out for a night on the town? I mean two hot chicks in a bar in a tourist town" she teased.

It sort of punched him in the gut...because after all he could think of was that bar in Rochester...Brad's lips on her...his hands...and it made him feel like someone was standing on his windpipe crushing it slowly.

"Patrick" Matt questioned eyeing him suspiciously.

Shaking his head he put back on his glasses, "Nah, yeah, the bar sounds like fun" he said laying his head back.

Robin and Matt went back to talking about something and when he looked up her cerulean eyes were boring into his knowingly. She was the one person he had confided him about Brad, and like always it seemed as if she knew exactly what he was feeling without him having to say it.

OoO

"Can you freaking hurry up?" Matt asked knocking on the door.

Standing in front of the mirror he looked at himself. Sometimes he didn't recognize this man he had become. When he first came to Port Charles; he was just a cocky bastard...and sometimes he missed being that, because it was so much simpler to not care. Caring meant hurting someone....himself, Robin, Emma, Matt or her.

"I'm almost done" he shot back turning on the faucet.

"God, you take longer than a chick" Matt said annoyed, "Come on man, I have to take a piss" he complained.

"Why can't you use the other bathroom" Patrick asked with a smirk.

An audible groan reverberated off the walls, "Because Robin and Elizabeth are in there doing girly stuff, come on man" he begged.

Grabbing the knob he finally opened the door, "All yours Matty"

Glaring at him Matt pushed by, "All that to still look like shit" he muttered slamming the door.

Walking towards the other bathroom he heard the women talking, "I don't know, he hasn't even you know tried to initiate, not even once" Robin said sounding exasperated.

There was a slight shuffle before Liz spoke, "Listen honey, give it time...I know they say that sex is not emotional for a man, but it's not true"

Robin sighed, "I know, it's just...I mean I look at Matt and you, and he always seems to want to touch you, hold you, and it just reminds me of how much I screwed up"

"You had a medical condition Robin, it's not like you went out and purposely hurt him, he knows that. As for Matt and I, were still in that honeymoon phase...and let me be honest, I never thought about dating a guy who was younger than me...but...it works" she said making them both laugh.

That's when he walked away because the whole conversation had him feeling like one big jackass, and then sick to his stomach. How could he be thinking of screwing everything up...everything they had worked so hard for? Then she walked out in that black halter top and skinny jeans and he didn't know if he would be able to stop.


	9. Dancing

**A/N: Thanks for reading and remember…feedback is love. **

The bar reminded him of Jake's minus the teenagers hanging out around the pool tables. There was a nice crowd going, most of them looking just like them, tourists looking for a little fun on a long weekend.

"Liz and I will get us tables, you want to wrangle up some drinks?" Robin asked.

Nodding he looked at his brother and Elizabeth. Matt was leaning in whispering something in her ear that made her smile. Their hands were entwined and Patrick wondered how many drinks it would take to make him stop wanting to slam his head into a wall.

"What are you drinking?" he asked them.

Elizabeth looked at Robin and they both chorused, "Patron" and then laughed, "Make sure you get the salt and the limes" Robin ordered.

His dimples etched into his cheeks and he managed an honest smile, "Little brother…I think we may have trouble on our hands tonight" he teased.

Matt shook his head, "Come on, I'll help you at the bar" he said following him up to the front.

After they ordered they leaned on the bar and surveyed the crowd while the bartender got their order together. There were tons of chicks in there, hot, half dressed, his own wife looked gorgeous, and yet all he could do is stare at her. This weekend couldn't be over soon enough, and yet he didn't want it to be. In a way he craved the delicious ache that wanting her brought, the way her scent made him want to say screw his responsibilities and just go with what felt right.

"So, how are things going with you and Robin" Matt asked.

Shrugging he looked at his brother, "Good"

"And you didn't want to come…what a dumb ass" he scoffed.

"Shut up" he said dropping money on the bar and taking their order back to the table.

OoO

"LICK IT, SLAM IT, SUCK IT!" they yelled in unison.

He watched her tongue dart out onto her skin reminding him of the erotic fantasy of her tongue on his skin.

Robin touched his hand taking his attention away from across the table, "I want to dance" she told them getting up and making a little sway of her hips.

Smiling at her he heard Matt groan and Elizabeth shook her head, "Sorry, Matt doesn't dance" she explained.

"I don't know how to dance" he tried to explain holding up his hands in front of him.

Patrick looked at Robin and she shook her head, "You do now" she said getting up and pulling him off his stool before winking to Elizabeth, "Come on, I'll give you a little lesson"

"No, no, no" he complained the whole time she pulled him out onto the floor.

Laughing Robin looked at them a bright smile on her face before taking Matt's hand and starting to lead him around. For a minute he fumbled but then he started to get the hang out it.

Smirking Patrick licked his lips, "I think I need a DNA test" he told Elizabeth.

Arching her eyebrow she leaned into him, "Oh really? Can you do better Patrick?"

God he liked the way his name fell off her lips, "Do you doubt?" he asked leaning in to her.

She shrugged with a smirk and he grabbed her hand pulling onto the dance floor. He shouldn't be doing this, in his head he knew this was a bad idea and yet her he was placing his hand on her hip and swinging to some song on the jukebox.

_When I see you smilin'  
It takes away my __pain__  
Oh, there's no denyin'  
Can't keep away from the flame_

They swayed together; her lips upturned in a smile and her eyes looking up under those fans of lashes. It had been a long time since he wanted someone as much as he did her…wanted to kiss her, take her to his bed, love her until his was the only name she knew.

_A thousand Indian summers  
Die in desert __sands__  
The moon and lover's shadows  
They go slippin' through our hands_

Then there were the other things he wanted to do with her…take her out to dinner, watch her play on the grass with Emma and Jake in the park, kiss her on her front porch, hold her hand. It was that stuff that scared him the most. He had lusted after chicks before, but he had only been in love with one…and these new feelings he was having were definitely not just in the lust category anymore.

_Oh, there's no denyin'  
Can't keep away from the flame _

_(Can't Keep Away From the Flame – Def Leppard)_

Robin and Matt bumped into them happily and Matt took Elizabeth's hand in his leading her away from Patrick. Robin took her place smiling up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck and it felt like someone picking a replacement piece that almost fit…but not quite.

OoO

"Well there's the dancing queen" Patrick teased sitting down at the table forty five minutes later.

His brother nursed a beer as they sat watching the girl's dance with each other to some catchy 90's rock song.

Grunting in response Matt took a swig from his beer, "They can have that dancing shit" he complained.

"I will agree to that Matty" he said clinking his almost empty bottle to his brothers, "I'm going to get another, you want one?" he asked.

"Nah"

Walking to the bar he ordered another beer wasting time talking to the barkeep about nothing in particular. Then he turned leaning against the bar and taking a long drink. He watched her hips sway to the music, and smiled. Then he watched as some brown haired looking frat boy approached Robin. She smiled letting him take her hand and sway to the music with him.

All he could think about was Brad.

The memory stung his brain and before he could think about what he was doing he was grabbing her arm and pulling her off the dance floor. Her eyes were wild with anger and confusion as her brown eyes looked up to him, "Patrick!" she screamed.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Elizabeth and Matt stare in stunned horror but he couldn't stop. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the simple nature of repressing something like that, "What the hell were you doing Robin?" he spat.

"Dancing"

"With that guy?" he asked.

She looked at him like he had three heads, "We were just dancing, and you said you didn't want to dance anymore what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

Matt grabbed his arm, "Dude, come on, you're making a scene" he told him sternly.

His eyes caught Elizabeth's, her blue eyes filled with worry, her soft pink lips slightly parted in shock. A part of him knew he should listen, should turn around and walk away…but then the words were coming out and he couldn't stop them, "Because I know about Brad" he screamed before getting quiet, "I know about Brad"


	10. Goodbye

**A/N: Reviews are love, so if you are enjoying this...drop me a line!**

The ride home from the bar was silent. Matt drove, and the girls climbed in the backseat together. The guilt started to make his stomach ache with hurt. He knew he was overreacting back in the bar but it had been like an outer body experience. Seeing her with that other guy, smiling, it had brought back that rush of memories he wished he could forget. Looking in the rearview their eyes caught. He knew he should be more worried about his wives feelings but he was worried Elizabeth would be pissed at him too. Brad was a subject they had talked about more often than he could count, and she had warned him that if he didn't confront Robin that it would continue to cause problems later. She was right, and in her eyes she held sadness…most likely for both of them.

Robin leaned her head over and lay on Elizabeth's shoulder while she stroked her hair. There were tears escaping her tightly clenched eyes and shimmering on freckled cheeks. He wanted to kiss them away, tell her they would be go okay…but there was another part of him that just wanted to let go so they stopped doing this to each other.

When they pulled up to the cottage Matt opened the door and the girl's slid out. He watched as they walked into the house together and Matt climbed back in, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry for messing up the night"

Matt shrugged, "Whatever"

"I really screwed up"

A hand came to his back and Matt shook his head, "I don't do crying, so don't even think about it" he said sternly and then his face softened, "Make it right"

Shaking his head he looked at his little brother, "I don't know if I can…Robin and I we may just be too broke to fix"

"Then at least you realized it now and you guys can do something about it before you end up hating each other…or before it affects Emma"

Looking at his brother he felt a smile creep to his face, "When did you become so damn introspective?"

"My breaks the same time as The Dr. Phil Show"

OoO

Elizabeth was already in her room when he came in. He wished she wasn't, he felt like he needed to see her before this…needed her to make him feel like his world wasn't imploding around him. Touching the doorknob he sighed and then pushed it open.

Robin sat on the bed her chin resting on her knees, her eyes red and puffy, "Patrick" she choked out barely above a whisper.

Sitting down he stayed silent for a few moments fighting back the tears that prickled at the corner of his eyes.

"I didn't sleep with Brad" she blurted out a half strangled sob.

Nodding he swallowed the lump of tears that had gathered in his throat, "Okay"

"I kissed him…I thought about sleeping with him. I just wanted to be someone else, someone who didn't have a baby they didn't want to touch" she said starting to cry again, "But I didn't…I swear I didn't"

"I believe you" is all he could whisper out.

They sat there, the tension thick, and neither spoke. Sure the admittance should have made him feel better…but their problems, they weren't just what she did or didn't do with Brad, and they both knew it.

Climbing over the bed she sat next to them, their jean clad legs touching and she reached over into his lap and entwined their fingers, "Your not happy" she told him.

Before he could protest she looked up at him, those cinnamon brown eyes shining with knowing, "I know you're not…and I hoped I could make you happy again…but it's not working"

There was a part of his heart that longed to protest…to tell her they could save this; save their family…but he was tired, too tired…they both had given up too much to get to this place, and when they did…they found out it wasn't what they thought it would be.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Scooting closer she wrapped her arms around him, "Me too" she said trembling.

Kissing her forehead he squeezed her tight, "I don't regret it…any of it Robin. Not our marriage, not Emma, not falling in love with you. You taught me how to love, and you gave me our little girl and I will never forget that" he murmured.

Her little body trembled with emotion and he held her for a long while until she pulled away and wiped tears from his cheeks, "I'll never forget it either" she said before crawling to her side of the bed and closing her eyes.

He waited until she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful then, content…much like the woman he remembered marrying. He hated that it came to this…hated that they had ended up hurting each other…but mostly he felt relieved, like maybe that weight of pain that sat on his shoulders was finally being lifted off.

Walking downstairs he hoped she was there sitting on the patio. It seemed every time he felt like falling apart she was there with her bright smile and her warm words to make it seem like it wasn't that bad.

Coming to the living room he saw her and smiled and then Matt stood up too, pulling her into his arms.

"You look gorgeous…did I tell you that already?" he teased.

Throwing her head back to laughed and Matt stared at her pushing an errant curl off her alabaster skin, "I'm sorry the night was ruined" he apologized.

Nodding, a sadness clouded her face, "I'm just worried about them" she admitted.

"Me too…but don't tell anyone that" he teased.

She smiled, "That's right, you have a reputation to uphold Dr. Hunter"

"You know it" he said grinning.

Gently they swayed to the sound of the waves crashing in the background and Patrick felt his stomach fall into his shaking knees. This was his brother…his own flesh and blood with the woman he loved. It should have made him smile to see them like that, he should be happy for his brother that he found someone like her. Yet he can't muster that up yet because she's not just the woman his brother loves…she's _his_ Elizabeth…_his_ best friend…and she's the woman he knows he is falling in love with.


	11. Almost Complete

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I am temporarily computerless, ugh. **

**Anyway, hope you like! **

**This is dedicated to my Bestie and fellow addict, Happy Birthday Hon!**

He slept on the couch that night and woke up with his body feeling as bruised as the heart that seemed to beat slower in his chest. After watching Matt and Liz he had taken off walking down the wide expanse of beach and staring into the blackened night. He seemed to be stuck in hell at the moment. His marriage was ending, that fantasy he had entertained about them living happily ever after had crashed back into him at full force. He had broken the heart of the woman he thought he'd spend forever with and in turn felt like he had failed his daughter. If that wasn't bad enough he was already halfway (or more) in love with his brothers girl…his best friend, his wife's friend and the worse part was that if he could change it; magically wake up and not wanted Elizabeth, he wouldn't.

No one was awake so he brewed a pot of coffee and went to the patio to watch the sun rise over the water. Thoughts swirled in his head and he was overcome with emotion at the decisions that had to be made when he came home.

"You want to talk?" came from behind him.

Her eyes were still heavy lidded with sleep but there was a slight sad smile on her face for him. He shrugged and she walked out of the gate, "Come on let's walk on the beach"

Before he could say no his legs were moving towards her. It was silent until they reached the lifeguard tower from their first night. That had been just a couple days before and yet it seemed like a lifetime ago. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. A slight smile came to his face as he sat on the soft sand and stared out on the water.

She always seemed to know when to give him space and they sat there for a long time while he attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, "It's over" he managed to choke out closing his eyes to trap the tears in.

Softly he felt her hand entwine in his and her head rest against his arm, "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

It was the little moments, like this, that he could remember vividly when he thought of how he ended up falling for her. She was always there for him, to listen to him, to be strong for him, and to be on his side when he had no other real friends in town. Not only did it make his heart swell but it made him want to lay her back on the sand and kiss her breathlessly as every inch of bare skin lingered on each other.

They sat a long while together watching the waves crash onto the sand and then he looked at her, "Thank you…for always being there" he said a slow sad smile coming to his face.

Her eyes were filled with moisture and she mimicked his smile, "Any time"

There were inches between their lips…and for a moment he imagined closing the distance, pressing his lips against hers, wrapping his hands in her hair, suckling her neck. He didn't…not because of want, the want was coursing through his veins a mile a minute…but because he knew it wasn't right. He was too messed up right now to drag her into his drama, and then there was Matt…and he couldn't do it to him.

"You ready?" she asked breaking the moment.

Nodding he got up and pulled her up next to him. Before he could move she wrapped her arms around his waist, "It's going to be okay"

With her soft pliable body pressed against his and the smell of shampoo invading his nostrils he really believed it could be.

OoO

The cottage was empty when they got back, just a simple sheet of scrawl with Matt's writing.

_Elizabeth,_

_Took Robin home, will explain later. _

_Matt_

Patrick's shoulders sagged and he fell back in the kitchen chair, "I'm sorry" he said looking up into her cerulean eyes.

"For what?" she asked.

"Ruining your vacation"

Sitting in the chair next to him she smiled, "Nothings ruined, don't beat yourself up over this any more than you already are. Now get up, get packed because I'm starving, and your treating" she teased getting up and walking towards the doorway.

He felt a real smile come to his face as his dimples caved into his cheeks, "Just no country music, please" he said feigning begging.

Laughing she shot one look back at him, "Fine, but I am not listening to Nascar either"

Chuckling he looked at her smiling face, "Deal"

OoO

They arrived back in Port Charles in the early evening, and when he drove passed his house he knew Robin wasn't there…and that she probably never would be again. The fact struck in his throat where a ball full of unshed emotion had taken up residence.

Elizabeth looked at him and then simply placed her hand on his, "You sure you don't want to come over for dinner?"

Shaking his head he drove up to her house, "No, I'm okay, thank you"

Nodding she waited until he stopped and then turned to him, "One day you're going to wake up and it's not going to hurt so badly"

A quick shake of his head was all the response he could offer and he watched as she went to the door and waved to him and then he drove up to the empty house on the corner.

The house had represented so much to him…becoming a family, a father, a husband and now it just sat there a shell of what was once there. Walking in he threw his bag on the couch and retrieved the small blue envelope from the coffee table. It was the stationary they had received as a wedding gift and as he ripped it open he sucked in a deep breath.

_Patrick,_

_Emma and I are going to be staying with my Uncle Mac for awhile. I know that we have decisions to make about the house, and our daughter but I'm not ready. I just know I can't sleep in our bed. _

_Robin_

Fighting back the tears that pricked at his eyes he walked in the back to their baby's room. Everything still looked the same; like the whole world hadn't changed its course in 24 hours. He picked up her baby blanket and smelled the sweet scent before closing his eyes and putting it down.

Going to the bathroom he turned on the shower and let the hot water scald his skin. He barely felt it, the numbness spreading throughout his body and plaguing his mind.

When he got out he pulled on workout clothes and thumbed through the pile of take out menus that were clipped together in the kitchen. The doorbell rang and he walked to the door and flung it open.

Elizabeth stood there with Jake in her arms, a casserole dish and Cameron standing in front of her, "Here" she said handing him the blonde toddler.

"Hey Jake"

"Patty" he squealed happily.

He ruffled Cameron's hair, "Hey buddy"

"Hey, look I brought my cars" he told him holding up racecars.

"Awesome"

Looking up at Liz he smiled, "You didn't have too"

She shrugged, "I wanted too" she answered, "You hungry? It's lasagna"

"Starving"

"Good" she said making her way to the table and pulling out plates and knives from the cupboards.

He sat Jake in Emma's highchair as Cameron crawled up into the seat next to him as Liz sat across. A familiar thumping resounded against his chest and through his whole body. The only thing missing was Emma…and then it would be complete.


	12. Everything Changes

**A/N: This is a very Patrick centered chappie. Hope you like!**

"Well look who decided to come back to work?"

A smile came to his face, "Did you miss me Epiphany?"

The older woman arched her eyebrow and pointed to a stack of charts, "You have a stack of charts that are waiting for you"

Nodding he started to thumb through his charts and then the elevator opened. Looking up he found two cinnamon colored eyes staring at him. For a moment when he got to the hospital it had felt normal, routine. In one second he was smacked in the face with just how much had changed in such a short time.

"Hey" she said busting into the hub and gathering her charts before turning around and walking away.

A sigh caught in his throat, "Robin"

When she turned around there were tears making pools in her eyes. His first instinct was to step forward, to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he would fix everything. Instead he stood there in silence and she shrugged sadly and walked away.

For a moment he felt stuck in place as his heart beat wildly into his throat, a lone tear trickling from the corner of his eyes. Quickly he swiped it and turned back to his charts. He hadn't expected the reality of it all to hit him so hard or the feelings that would linger even after he knew they were over.

OoO

At lunch he made his way downstairs to the daycare. He thought he would never be a father, didn't even think he wanted to be but now that he was; it was the most important thing to him. Emma had the ability to make him smile on his shittiest day and this one was chalking up to be one of those.

"Patty!"

Turning around he watched Jake run towards him. Quickly he swooped him up in his arms as Elizabeth rounded the corner looking harried, "Jake"

Then the smile, the one that made his pulse speed up, "Hey" she greeted.

"You just coming on?" he asked.

Nodding, "Night shift, had to drop Cam off at preschool"

They walked next to each other into the daycare and for a moment his hand itched to reach over to hers and entwine their fingers. It was strange, how everything felt natural…Jake in his arms, them going to see Emma. When they got into daycare Jake squirmed out of his arms, "Down Please"

"Okay buddy" he said putting him down and letting him run off.

Elizabeth smiled and signed him in, "Here to see Emma?" she asked gently.

Nodding he gave her a sad smile, "I miss her"

Touching his arm she let their eyes meet, "You're a great dad"

The words meant more to him than he would let on. He felt like a horrible father for what had happened that weekend, for ruining the family they had made. He never wanted Emma to grow up in a broken home, to be shuffled every other weekend…but he couldn't fake it either. None of them deserved that.

Waving by he watched her walk out and then turned back to see his girl.

"Dada!" Emma squealed her little ponytails bouncing as she crawled over to him.

He could feel his dimples cave into his cheeks, "Hey angel" he said picking her up.

She wrapped her little arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest sighing contentedly. It made all the tension release from his aching muscles. Sitting down he pulled out the block set she was playing with as they started to put together a colorful tower. Everything was going to be okay…as long as he had her.

OoO

"Can we talk?" he asked standing in the doorway of her office.

Her eyes met his, "I'm kinda busy" she said a little harshly and then paused swallowing hard, "Give me an hour…the rooftop"

"Okay"

An hour later he stood there looking out on the skyline of Port Charles when he heard her clear her throat behind him.

Turning he watched her face in the dusk light. She looked beautiful, like the girl he had fallen in love with when he first came to town. So much had changed since then, and yet so much was still the same.

"I'm going to be staying with my Uncle Mac for awhile"

"You can have the house"

She shook her head, "I don't want the house Patrick. I went home to that house and…that's why I left…it reminds me of you…of us…before everything went wrong"

There was so much sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry" he said feeling the tears gather in his throat.

Shaking her head she looked up at him with the tears shimmering in the light, "For what? You didn't make me have Post Partum…you didn't choose it"

"And you didn't either"

Pulling a lip between her teeth she shivered with a sob, "But it's my fault you don't love me anymore"

His hands began to tremble and he felt the moisture in his eyes again. He never thought life could be so complicated. He never thought you could love someone so much and yet not be in love with them…or to want two different things at once. Part of him wanted his family, to keep trying, trying until he made it work because he didn't want to fail. The bigger part of him knew it was a bad idea because as unhappy as they were now it would just get worse and worse until they hated each other…and he never wanted to hate her.

"I love you Robin…I'll always love you…"

"But you're not in love with me?"

He didn't need to answer the question and she crossed her arms across his chest, "I don't want to fight Patrick…and Emma, she doesn't need that. So, you can have the house…and we'll work out the rest with Emma later" she said pivoting on her heel.

"Rob"

Turning she shook her head, "I can't do this right now Patrick…I can't" she said before running away.

Blinking back the tears he turned around and walked towards the railing. His whole life was a mess, an utter and complete mess.

"Patrick"

Then she was there behind him, her aqua eyes shining at him like he wasn't a screw up…like he wasn't feeling all these things for her he shouldn't be.

Coming towards him her arms opened and wrapped around his lean torso her head under his chin. He stood there inhaling the scent of her hair and he finally started to believe that maybe everything would be alright. That was until she pulled away, "Matt said you two were out here and I wanted to make sure you were okay"


	13. Brown Boxes

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, life is a bit bananas right now. Hope you like and feedback is love. **

The boxes were all packed and set into piles of exactly where they were going. The set that went to Mac's had already left in the back of his pickup. Next he watched the moves take his couch, her couch to the truck that would head to some storage facility across town. It was strange; compartmentalizing their lives into brown boxes; like all it was some stuff that could be shuffled around town, set up in new closets like it never existed.

As the last piece of furniture disappeared it really hit him…his whole life had changed. Before this was a home and now it was packed up boxes and a flat screen television. He wasn't quite prepared for the empty spaces it left inside of him.

"Hey" Matt said walking through the front door, "Nice…designer boxes"

Looking to his brother he rubbed his neck, "Shut up" he said sighing, "You ready to go get my stuff?"

His brother shrugged, "Yeah, Leo lent me his truck"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

When they got to the storage he unlocked the space. In the middle of the room sat his couch. Walking over he ran his hand over the smooth fabric. It was the couch they argued over…picked out together…made love on, "Are you going to rub it or move it?" Matt asked.

"Just pick it up smart ass"

After Matt and he loaded his old furniture onto the pickup he stood by the door of the now empty space. He never really expected to ever be bringing this stuff back; he had thought about selling it countless times; now he supposed he should be happy he didn't.

Matt touched his shoulder gently, "You okay?"

It was a comforting touch and he let out a sigh, "Yeah"

OoO

All of his stuff was unpacked and in disarray. Robin had always done the decorating part and now he was here in the middle of his stuff unsure of how to put the shattered pieces of his life back together.

"Where should I put this?" Matt asked holding up a table lamp.

Shrugging he pointed, "Uh…over there"

His door creaked open and she peaked her head in, "Whoa, looks like I was right, you do need my help" Elizabeth said coming in and surveying the mess.

He felt his dimples crater into his cheeks, "Hey"

"Finally" Matt said handing her the lamp, "Save me" he begged smiling at her.

A bright smile lit her face, "My poor baby" she said patting his cheek.

It was painful to watch them it such a quietly intimate moment that not only reminded him of what he didn't have…but what he didn't have with her.

"Anyway" Matt said grinning, "I have to go to my shift so you can help Dr. Love put all this crap in the right place" he said before leaning over to press his lips against hers.

"It's not crap," Patrick yelled after him as he walked out.

Elizabeth stood there and shook her head, "Come on magic hands you can put a brain back together but can't decorate a room" she teased.

Smiling he looked at her. He knew what she was doing; trying to cheer him up and make him smile…and it was working. She always seemed to know how to do that for him no matter what he was facing. It was one of the things that he loved first about her before he knew all of the other amazing things.

"These hands" he asked holding them up, "These hands are meant for delicate surgeries…not frivolous things like decorating houses" he joked back.

Rolling her eyes she smiled wide and then sat about to arranging his new life, "Move that over there" she ordered narrowing her eyes and surveying her work.

There was something new he learned about her every day and each thing made him want to be closer and closer to her. Right now it was the adorable way she tapped her nose while she placed his newly dusted racing trophies.

When it was done he stood in back of her and smiled, "Wow, it actually looks like a home"

Turning to him she smirked under her fan of dark lashes, "Always with the flattery" she told him, "But I was promised dinner for my work so get to ordering"

OoO

"Oh no" she said as soon as he came down the stairs with the box in his hands.

They had eaten dinner from Kelly's and were flipping channels when he thought to bring it out. It wasn't something he shared with people often…not since his playboy days when it was his chosen way of bonding with a woman he wanted to sleep. This was different because she was different, "Oh yes…it's racecar time Nurse Webber" he said grinning.

She toyed with the remotes and the cars while he sat the track up, "Which one is your favorite" she asked.

"Blue"

Snatching it off the table she smiled mischievously, "I want to use this one"

Turning to her he smiled, God he loved that smirk, when she looked like sin and salvation all in one pretty package. It was those layers that drove him crazy…one minute he could talk to her like she was his best friend and the next he wanted to throw her down on the couch and run his tongue along every inch of her alabaster skin, "You think that's all you need to beat me?" he asked cockily.

Arching her eyebrow, "I got this one in the bag" she kidded.

When they got around to running a practice lap the blue car flew off the track, "Whoops"

Laughing he picked it up and put it back on, "Come on, let me give you a quick lesson" he said before placing his hands over hers.

The feeling was electric, burning fire on his skin as he inhaled her hair, "You have to brake through the curves" he told her rubbing his nimble fingers over her tiny ones, "And when you get here you pump the gas"

He was dangerously close to her face and her earlobe; all he would have to do was lean over to brush his lips against the conch of her ear, "I think I got it" she said triumphantly once she was whirling around the track.

Taking his hands off she turned to him brown eye meeting aqua and for a moment he swore she tilted her head and he leaned in closely their breaths mingling in the air before she pulled back, "Patrick" she said sounding breathless and guilty.

Clearing his throat he turned back to the track, "Um…we should race now that you're good"

"Yeah"

"Alright, loser buys cafeteria coffee" he told her hoping to sound calmer than he felt.

Good brothers don't ache for their brother's girl…even worse brothers fall in love with her.


	14. Scotch, Neat

A/N: This is dedicated to Millie…especially for the last part, lol.

She's avoiding him.

For the first two days, he blamed it on conflicting schedules, busy lives…but for two days they had been on the same shift, and she had been avoiding him at every turn. It only made him feel like even more of a jackass for that night. He had come so close to kissing her, it felt so perfect, but obviously she wasn't exactly feeling the mood.

Sighing he walked into the cafeteria where she was sitting at a back table with a book. Looking up at the ceiling he said a little prayer to whoever and walked over, "Hey" he said sliding onto the seat in front of her.

"Hey"

Awkward silence.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Nodding she took her bottom lip between her teeth and looked at him under her thick lashes, "So" they both said at the same time which helped to ease the tension.

Chuckling he looked at her, "Listen about the other night"

"It's fine" she interrupted before looking down at her Styrofoam cup, "Matt is out of town"

Their eyes met again and he felt his stomach drop…his brother; he was betraying his brother and he was acting like it didn't matter, "Yeah"

Before he could continue saying anything his pager began to vibrate. Looking down he sighed, "I have to take this"

"Duty calls Dr. Drake" she told him a crooked smile bestowed for only a moment.

Nodding he pushed off the table and went down to the Nurse's Hub. Epiphany was there with a chart, "Skiing accident, head first into a tree, they are airlifting him from the Adirondack's; they should be here in fifteen"

His eyebrows furrowed as he gave her a nod and took the chart, "Okay, prep an OR and get me a team"

"Yes Dr. Drake" she said before picking up the phone.

Three hours later he stood in the silent OR, the feeling of defeat stabbing at his chest, "Call it" he finally admitted dejectedly.

Nurses' bustled around him and he walked out of the room and threw his surgical mask to the floor. It was hard not to blame himself; his good ole God complex coming back to haunt him…but there had been so much damage to the man's frontal lobe…and in the end he couldn't do anything.

"Dr. Drake the family is in the waiting room"

His eyes met Nadine's and he nodded walking out into the room. There was a young woman with a baby on her lap with an apprehensive look on her face, an older man standing by the window, and someone he could only guess was a younger brother.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks…this could have been him. The man had only been in his early thirties, perfect healthy, and he was gone in an instant…it was like facing his own mortality. Walking towards the family he fought back the emotion in his chest, "I'm sorry…"

OoO

He hated being here, knocking on this door right now…but he rounded the block eight times in hope the urge would go away. When it didn't he finally went up to the porch. The door opened and he met an annoyed face, "What are you doing here?"

Running his hands through his hair he looked at the older man, "Can I please see Emma"

"No" he answered attempting to close the door.

"UNCLE MAC!" he heard Robin yell and the door came back open.

"Come in" he said tersely.

Robin looked at him curiously, "You okay?"

Their eyes met, and she still knew how to read him, "Patient"

Nodding she smiled in that bittersweet way, "Come on, I'm sure Emma would love it for her daddy to feed her"

Smiling he followed her to the kitchen where Emma was strapped in the highchair, "Dada, Dada, Dada" she babbled happily.

Tears stung his eyes as he knelt down, "There's daddy's girl" he said playing with her hand.

Instead of staying Robin left them alone while he fed her the mashed potatoes and peas, "Come on open up wide, brrroooom, brrroooom, open your mouth for the racecar" he coaxed bringing the spoon to her lips.

When she was done and her face and hands clean he pulled her out and cuddled her against him, "Daddy loves you baby girl…more than anything" he whispered into her neck.

Getting up he walked to the living room and found Robin flipping through a magazine, "Our girl ate all her food…and I think is definitely ready for bath time" he teased handing her over, "And thank you for letting me come over…I know we have a routine worked out and we want to keep her on schedule but…"

"Patrick" she started switching hips, "Don't apologize for being a wonderful father, okay? You can see her whenever you want" she told him, "And your welcome to stay for bath time; although you don't have a rain slicker" she kidded as she turned in to tickle Emma's tummy.

Dimples etched into his cheeks. A part of him wanted to stay but he knew why he couldn't, "I'm going to go" he said before leaning over to kiss their daughter on the head, "See you later, okay"

Smiling knowingly Robin looked at their girl, "Say bye-bye Daddy" she said waving her little hand.

Waving her walked out the door and climbed in his car where he let the moisture in his eyes finally run down his cheeks.

OoO

Jake's was always crowed on Thursday nights for Karaoke. He almost turned around when he realized what day it was but he really needed a drink…especially because going home meant driving past her house and he didn't think he trusted himself not to knock on her door…not to go into her house.

Walking up to the bar he shook his head at Coleman in a fedora, "Well if it isn't the doctor Drake" he greeted with that Cheshire smile before turning around and grabbing the bottle of the shelf, "Scotch neat?"

Smiling wryly he gave a quick nod of his head and turned to look at the crowd. There were a bunch of PCU students mixed with nurses and orderlies he knew from the hospital, "Can I get a scotch neat?" someone said sliding on the barstool next to him.

Curiously he slowly spun first catching a glimpse of long brown hair. He was pretty sure she was new in town because he figured he wouldn't forget a face like hers, "Stealing my drink?" he asked.

Her head turned and she smiled, "You got a corner on the scotch market"

"Maybe I do"

Chuckling at him she extended her hand, "I'm Amanda…Amanda Dillon"

"Nice to meet you Amanda, I'm Patrick Drake"


	15. French Toast

**A/N: Hope there is still some interest in that one. I apologize if I'm a little rusty. **

"You know where to get a good cup of coffee in this town?"

One eye pops open before he shuts it closed again and groans at the way the light stings his eyes. He hears melodic laughter and feels something cold against his hand, "Here, you need this" she tells him as he opens his eyes slowly.

She holds a glass of water in one hand that he takes slowly bringing it up to his dry lips. Her other hand is open with three small tablets in her palm, "Aspirin" she explains.

Nodding he throws them back and swallows, the cool water soothing his throat before laying his head back and closing his eyes again. The night was kind of a blur after the fifth or sixth drink. He couldn't quite remember how he got from Jake's to what he recognized as a couch in a Metro Court room…or what happened.

Clearing his throat he opens his eyes to look at her. She has a smirk on her pretty face, her eyebrow arched in a way that reminds him of _Elizabeth_, "Did we?"

Chuckling she shakes her head, "No" she answers before continuing, "You were in no shape to do anything but pass out on my couch last night…and ramble incessantly about someone named Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth_.

There she is again. The simple sound of her name has his mind conjuring up images of her face; those aqua eyes shining at him, the little freckle on her top lip…

"But don't worry pretty boy, your secret is safe with me"

It's teasing and he doesn't understand why he feels relieved at not having slept with some gorgeous chick. Before he can over think it she's talking again, "By the way, can you admit now that I kicked your ass in drinking"

Feeling his dimples cave in he props himself up on an elbow, "I do remember there was a promise of breakfast involved"

"Are you sure you're okay to eat?"

Thinking of food he waits to see if his stomach rumbles but instead he feels a slight pang of hunger, "Trying to get rid of me Dillon?"

"Was giving you an out Drake"

OoO

"This is Kelly's" he explains opening the door for her, "Besides for mine, the best French toast in town"

She smiles, "And I would have pegged you as a pancake guy"

They take a seat and he feels like all eyes are on him. Maybe Kelly's wasn't a good choice. There is a gaggle of pretty nurses from the hospital giving him the evil eye, Sonny is sitting across the room with his kids and he's pretty sure that the mobster would like to break his kneecaps but he shrugs it off as Mike comes smiling and flirting with Amanda.

"Thanks" he says as he pours him a mug and the older man nods.

When he leaves Amanda leans over her menu, "Is it just me or is everyone kind of staring?"

"Who wouldn't stare at you" he flirts.

Rolling her eyes she leans back, "I left Pine Valley thinking I could escape the small town murmurs" she says in mock disgust.

"You picked the wrong town"

The young waitress comes smiling to take their order and it seems that the wave of intrigue over the crowd at Kelly's focuses on the next new thing in the small seaside town, "So, Pine Valley?" he asks, "What are you running from?"

Her mouth falls open slightly surprised before she masks the honestly the question brought forth, "Myself…love"

"That's the most dangerous"

Before either can remark any further their plates are slid in front of them. Her facial expressions are a joy to watch and when she bites into the French toast it twists into delight, "This is so good" she remarks.

"Told you"

In the middle of their meal the door jangled again and he looked up to meet those oceanic depths that haunted his dreams…and his brother.

Matt quirked his eyebrows at him but offered a smile before grabbing Elizabeth's hand and pulling her towards his table. Amanda raised her eyebrow as Patrick offered a small wave and tried to compose himself, "Hey" he said as they approached.

"Hey" Matt said smiling like the cat who ate the canary before turning to Amanda, "I'm Matt…Hunter…his brother" he said a slightly nervous tone to his voice, "And this is Elizabeth"

Their eyes haven't moved from each other's until that moment and he can tell that she feels just as awkward and confused as he does. She turns to Amanda and smiles honestly, "Elizabeth Webber"

"Amanda Dillon"

Mike's voice interrupts, "Two coffees, one hot chocolate, a chocolate milk, and a bag of brownies for after the game" he tells Matt.

"Cameron's soccer game" Elizabeth explains as Matt pays.

Nodding they stare at each other again until his brother's hand is on the small of her back and she offers a wave, "See you later…and Amanda it was nice meeting you"

When they leave Amanda is staring at him, "Your brother…and his girlfriend…well, your life is officially more messed up then mine"

OoO

"So how long are you in town?" he asks in the lobby of the hotel.

Smiling pretty she sticks her finger over his dimple, "Depends"

Laughing he looks at her, "I'm…"

"In love with someone else? Yeah, me too"

"Friends?" he asks.

Shrugging, "Maybe if you learn to hold your alcohol better"

Shaking his head he winks, "I'll work on that"

"Alright Drake, see you later"

"Okay"

OoO

It's a slow night at the hospital which makes things worse because it means his mind has the time to wander. She's off shift and he doesn't know whether he's relieved to not have to try and explain this morning…or whether he's upset that he can't tell her that he couldn't be with someone else because she's the only one he wants.

"I should thank you for this morning" Matt says coming up from behind him.

"Huh?" he responds spinning around.

His brother's face is unreadable, "It made me decide something with Elizabeth"

"Oh"

He can feel the sound of his heartbeat in his ears as his mouth go parched, "Yeah, it really opened my eyes"

Was he too obvious…he had never meant to hurt Matt with his feelings for Elizabeth but there was some sweet relief to think that his little brother could see what they had between them, "I'm…" he starts to apologize.

"Seeing you there with that random girl…it made me realize how much I don't want to do that. I'm going to ask Elizabeth to move in with me…or I move in with her I guess" he said finally breaking out in a smile.

"Oh" he says letting it slowly sink in.

Matt's still smile so he musters up a curve of his lips, "Well congratulations"

"Thanks man" he says before running off to where Epiphany is calling him.

It's a sick feeling…because he knows he can't let it happen.


End file.
